


Half dressed but fully loved

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is the first one congratulating Nino to his birthday and they are obviously having fun unwrapping Nino's first birthday present of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half dressed but fully loved

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nothing mine, I only own the plot (what plot?) and my sincere birthday wishes to my ichiban.
> 
>  **Notes:** Uhm yeah... a little Sakumiya-smut for Nino's birthday (I know it was yesterday but forgot to post it here on AO3, sorry XD), I guess that's all to say about this X//D  
>  Big thanks to my betareader ! I wasn't sure if I would even manage to write something for Nino's birthday and it was quite spontaneous now so thank you very much for taking your time to beta nevertheless.  
> And of course: Happy sweet 17(+14)th Birthday, Nino! Love ya! ♥ (Are you even getting older?)

The wind was rustling through some bamboo and the calming rippling of a small fountain could be heard from the outside. The light of the bright, almost full moon was shining through the thin paper windows of the ryokan in which the couple had settled down for a short holiday, lightening up the inside of the small traditional Japanese room a bit and it was exactly midnight when Sho's lips curled into a smile and he turned around to the sleeping figure right next to him, lying on the comfortable futon. 

He could spot Nino's back, his black hair and the outlines of his light yukata slightly shining from the light of the moon. His body, covered with only a light blanket, was slightly lifting and lowering with each deep breath the other took in his sleep. Sho lovingly put his arms around the young man's waist to pull him closer and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck, rubbing the tip of his nose against the other's earlobe.

„Nino,“ he whispered into his ear, „Nino, wake up.“

The man didn't react first but when Sho's hair tickled his nape as he pulled down the collar of Nino's yukata a bit to start kissing the exposed, white skin between his shoulder blades, he cringed slightly and a small moan left his lips before Nino turned his head slightly aside to check what was going on.

„Sho, what are you doing?“ he murmured in his slightly husky sleeping voice but the other didn't stop but continued caressing the others back, his nape, wandering along his shoulders until he placed a small kiss behind Nino's ear, pressing his whole body closer.

„I'm spoiling the birthday boy, what else?“ he chuckled softly and Nino cringed slightly giggling, when Sho's breathe tickled his ear.

„So you have to wake me up in the middle of the night?“ Nino leaned back a little into Sho's embrace, trying to turn around to face him but it was impossible to proper move within Sho's tight hug and so he quickly gave up.

Sho smiled while hugging the other even tighter, „Of course, I wanted to be the first one congratulating you, after all,“ he said in a deep low voice that made Nino shiver pleasantly. 

„ _You_ or _your little friend_ down there?“ Nino chuckled and playfully rubbed his ass a little against Sho's obviously hardening erection which he could feel clearly through the light fabric of their yukatas.

Sho let his hands slide along Nino's shoulder, his arm, his waist and down his legs to reach for the end of the yukata and to pull it up slightly so that he could get easier access to caress Nino's inner tights. Nino strongly pulled in the air between his teeth and let escape a small moan. Sho knew exactly, how sensitive Nino was there and he knew how much his touches turned the other on.

„Hm…,” Sho smirked, pretending to think about Nino's question, “Maybe me _and_ my little friend down there?“ 

When Nino fidgeted again, obviously getting nervous from his boyfriend's caressing, Sho loosened his arms a little bit so that he finally could turn around in his embrace to face the other. Nino could see the outlines of Sho’s face slightly shining from the moon light and the little sparkle in Sho’s eyes when he looked straight into them. He slowly reached out his hand.

“You pervert,” Nino giggled and poked Sho’s cheek.

“Oh, you love my pervy side, don’t you?” the other pouted playfully before he leaned closer to cover Nino’s face with countless small kisses, while he wrapped his arms tighter around Nino’s waist again, pressing him closer so that their lower bodies and both of their hardened members, still covered with the yukata’s fabric, finally touched.

“Of course I do,” Nino smirked and pecked Sho’s full, plum lips with his own.

Nino enjoying closed his eyes again and moaned voicelessly when he parted his lips and invited Sho’s hot tongue for a deeper kiss. The smaller one got rolled onto his back and Sho covered his whole body with his own. Nino, who had automatically wrapped his arms around Sho's neck, started trailing his boyfriend's skin, let his hands run down his throat with just bare touches, wandering along his collarbones and then loosened the collar of Sho’s yukata to let his fingers find their way under the light fabric to discover his lover's bare, strong chest.

“I assume, it’s OK if I unwrap my “present”?” Nino asked jokingly when their lips parted again and Sho smirked at the other’s lips.

“I’m all yours.”

Nino let his hands slide up Sho's chest again, up to his shoulders and brushed down the yukata's fabric to free his upper part of the body from it. He smiled satisfied when he caressed Sho's skin slowly with his fingers, letting them draw the outlines of Sho's muscular body, slightly brushing over Sho's cute nipples, trailing down to slightly tickle his belly button. How much Nino loved that man's body... Sho slowly pulled his hands out of the sleeves so that the yukata now was hanging loosely around his waist, hold together only by the thin obi. 

His hands back in Sho's nape, Nino pulled the other down again for another kiss before he purred into his ear, “I think, I really like my present.”

Sho grinning continued kissing Nino before he reached to his side of the futon, grabbing something from underneath his pillow and placed it next to him and Nino, before he returned his full attention to his sweetheart. Sho nestled one of his leg between Nino's, pushing them apart a little, freeing them more and more from the yukata. One of his hands glided between Nino's legs and he carefully started stroking his lover's erection which seemed to swell more and more with each stroke of Sho's hand. He then reached next to him to wet his hand with some lubricant so that he could start preparing Nino. 

Sho pushed his boyfriend's legs a bit up and more apart so that he could get easy access to Nino's hole. After rubbing a bit teasingly around it, he finally inserted one finger, earning a moaning from his partner. First, he moved slowly to not hurt the other, then his back and forth moves got faster, the more Nino got used to him and it didn't last long until he pushed in a second and third finger. When he left Nino's body, the other let out a frustrated sigh but there was no time to complain because it took Sho just a few seconds to roll a condom over his proud, already from precum dripping member. He then lifted one of Nino's legs with his arm - the other looked a bit surprised at him – and quickly he turned Nino's whole body so that he could take position just behind him, spooning him.

Pressing his body close to Nino, Sho leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's exposed shoulder before he penetrated him, inch per inch until he filled the other with his whole length completely. Nino had squinted his eyes from the mixture of slight pain and overwhelming pleasure he was feeling right now and he had hold his breath for a few seconds, before he started breathing normally again.

“Gosh, Sho...,” he groaned and Sho could feel the light shower running down Nino's whole body when he buried even deeper.

“Ready?” Sho whispered into Nino's ear, before he placed hasty kisses along his neck. He knew that he couldn't hold back much longer from moving and Nino fortunately was more than ready for more as well.

“Go on, go on,” he whispered voicelessly as he was lying on his side, his arm reaching a bit behind to burry his fingers in Sho's bare skin.

Sho wrapped his arm around Nino and started moving his cock, pulling it out slowly first just to push it back right after, getting faster and faster with each move. He moaned Nino's name right into his ear, who seemed to have trouble to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. The younger one's breathing was speeding up more and more when they found a steady pace and Sho's member hit that spot deep inside of Nino over and over which drove the other crazy slowly but surely. 

“Sho, oh my god...,” Nino moaned in a low voice, “Don't stop, please don't stop.”

Turned on from the husky voice of his lover, Sho sped up even a bit more, pressing Nino's body closer, slowly losing the steady rhythm and pushing faster, uncontrolled and even a bit rough maybe but this was just making things better, not only for him but also for Nino. As he felt his climax coming, Sho reached his hand down to Nino's erection which had parted the yukata's fabric and was standing proud between his legs. He stroke Nino's member firmly a few times and the cramping of Nino's whole body showed him, that his boyfriend was close to his orgasm as well. It took just a few more fast and deep pushes and the couple released almost at the same time. Sho squinted his eyes as he seemed to see an explosion of white stars in his head and Nino couldn't suppress a high-pitched scream, he tried to muffle with the pillow underneath him, when Sho felt Nino's hot semen spreading over his hand. 

A few seconds after, when Sho opened his eyes again, both of them were still breathing heavily and Nino was still so sensitive to each of Sho's touches, that he even slightly whimpered and shivered in his afterglow when Sho, who had reached for a tissue, started cleaning Nino. He wiped away the white liquid, pulled off his condom and after wrapping it into the tissue, he threw it aside. Snuggling closer to Nino, he devoted himself to his partner again.

His chest was jumping when Nino rolled onto his back, his eyes searching for Sho's. He run his tongue over his dry lips before he pulled Sho down for another long and deep kiss, filled with all the pleasure, all the joy and all the love he was feeling right now. Sho got lost in that breathtaking kiss and he reached up his hand to cup Nino's face from one side.

“Nino,” he said when they parted to take a breath, “Nino, I love you so much.”

Another kiss followed, this time it was just a bare touch of their lips before Nino threw his arms around Sho's neck and hugged him close, not showing any intention of letting him go again.

“I love you too,” he whispered into Sho's ear and even if he already said those few words so often to him, it was still somehow embarrassing and making his heart beat like crazy.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his beloved one, Sho lay down with him, making themselves comfortable on the futon. His lips curled up into a happy smile, having the one he loved so much that close always felt like heaven. 

“Happy Birthday.”

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Nino-Day everybody!
> 
> PS: Sorry, I still suck in writing smut X//D  
> ♥


End file.
